clarencefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes
Clarence est une série d'animation américaine, créé par Skyler Page et diffusée depuis le 14 avril 2014 sur la chaine télévisée Cartoon Network. La série se centre sur Clarence, un jeune garçon de 8 ans, optimiste qui aime s'amuser, accompagnés de ses deux copains, Jeff et Sumo. Page, ancien membre de l'équipe de développement des séries Adventure Time et Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, développe la série aux Cartoon Network Studios en 2012. La chaine commande une douzaine d'épisodes de 15 minutes, ainsi qu'un épisode pilote programmé après avec les Hall of Game Awards, le 17 février 2014. La série recense un total de 2,3 téléspectateurs américains à sa première diffusion, et est nominée du Creative Arts Emmy Award. Pilote 17 février 2014 N/a |Clarence S01E00 Pilot.png 165px |Pilot }} Saison 1 14 avril 2014 20 septembre 2014|LPDR TC.jpg 165px |Fun Dungeon Face Off}} 14 avril 2014 6 septembre 2014 |Carta - Pretty Great Day with a Girl.jpg 165px|Pretty Great Day with a Girl}} 21 avril 2014 13 septembre 2014 |Carta - Money Broom Wizard.png 165px |Money Broom Wizard }} 21 avril 2014 11 octobre 2014|Carta - Lost in the Supermarket.png 165px|Lost in the Supermarket}} 28 avril 2014 18 octobre 2014|Carta - Clarence's Millions.jpg 165px|Clarence's Millions}} 5 mai 2014 4 octobre 2014|Carta - Clarence Gets a Girlfriend.png 165px|Clarence Gets a Girlfriend}} 12 mai 2014 8 novembre 2014|Jeff New Toy - Intro.png 165px|Jeff's New Toy}} 12 juin 2014 27 septembre 2014|Dinner Party - Title.png 165px|Dinner Party}} 19 juin 2014 15 novembre 2014|Pouet titre.png 165px|Honk}} 26 juin 2014 1 novembre 2014|Dolar Hunt - title.png 165px|Dollar Hunt}} 3 juillet 2014 22 novembre 2014|300px-Zoo title.png 165px|Zoo}} 10 juillet 2014 29 novembre 2014|Rise and Shine - intro.png 165px|Rise 'n' Shine}} 17 juillet 2014 25 avril 2015|Episode - Man of the House.png 165px|Man of the House}} 24 juillet 2014 2 mai 2015|Carta - Puddle Eyes.png 165px|Puddle Eyes}} 31 juillet 2014 16 mai 2015|Carta - Dream Boat.png 165px|Dream Boat}} 7 août 2014 25 octobre 2014|Carta - Slumber Party.png 165px|Slumber Party}} 14 août 2014 9 mai 2015|Carta - Nature Clarence.png 165px|Nature Clarence}} 2 octobre 2014 30 mai 2015|Carta - Average Jeff.png 165px|Average Jeff}} 9 octobre 2014 23 mai 2015|Lizard Day Afternoon card.png 165px|Lizard Day Afternoon}} 16 octobre 2014 18 avril 2015|The Forgotten card.png 165px|The Forgotten}} 23 octobre 2014 11 avril 2015|Carta - Neighborhood Grill.png 165px|Neighborhood Grill}} 30 octobre 2014 4 avril 2015|Carta - Belson's Sleepover.png 165px|Belson's Sleepover}} 6 novembre 2014 7 juin 2015|Carta - Too Gross for Comfort.png 165px|Too Gross for Comfort}} 13 novembre 2014 14 juin 2015|Carta - Pilot Expansion.png 165px|Pilot Expansion}} 20 novembre 2014 28 juin 2015|Carta - Patients.png 165px|Patients}} 1 décembre 2014 21 juin 2015|Carta - Rough Riders Elementary.png 165px|Rough Riders Elementary}} 2 décembre 2014 1 septembre 2015|Carta - Nothing Ventured.png 165px|Nothing Ventured}} 3 décembre 2014 31 août 2015|Carta - Bedside Manners.png 165px|Bedside Manners}} 4 décembre 2014 3 septembre 2015|Carta - Jeff Wins.png 165px|Jeff Wins}} 6 avril 2015 4 septembre 2015|Carta - Suspended.png 165px|Suspended}} 7 avril 2015 7 septembre 2015|Carta - Turtle Hats.png 165px|Turtle Hats}} 8 avril 2015 8 septembre 2015|Carta - Goose Chase.png 165px|Goose Chase}} 9 avril 2015 2 septembre 2015|Carta - Goldfish.jpg 165px|Goldfish Follies}} 10 avril 2015 9 septembre 2015|Carta - Chimney.png 165px|Chimney}} 16 avril 2015 6 septembre 2015|Carta - Straight Illin.png 165px|Straight Illin'}} 23 avril 2015 5 septembre 2015|Carta - Dust Buddies.png 165px|Dust Buddies}} 30 avril 2015 10 septembre 2015|Carta - Hurricane Dilliss.png 165px|Hurricane Dilliss}} 7 mai 2015 5 janvier 2016|Carta - Hoofin' It.png 165px|Hoofin' It}} 14 mai 2015 6 janvier 2016|Carta - Detention.png 165px|Detention}} 21 mai 2015 4 janvier 2016|Carta - Hairence.png 165px|Hairence}} 20 juillet 2015 11 septembre 2015|Carta - Lil' Buddy.png 165px|Lil' Buddy}} 21 juillet 2015 8 janvier 2016|Carta - Chalmers Santiago.png 165px|Chalmers Santiago}} 22 juillet 2015 9 janvier 2016|Carta - Tuckered Boys.png 165px|Tuckered Boys}} 23 juillet 2015 11 janvier 2016|Carta - Water Park.png 165px|Water Park}} 24 juillet 2015 12 janvier 2016|Carta - Where the Wild Chads are.png 165px|Where the Wild Chads Are}} 6 août 2015 7 janvier 2016|Carta - Breehn Ho!.png 165px|Breehn Ho!}} 13 août 2015 13 janvier 2016|Carta - The Big Petey Pizza Problem.png 165px|The Big Petey Pizza Problem}} 20 août 2015 14 janvier 2016|Carta - The Break Up.png 165px|The Break Up}} 27 août 2015 14 janvier 2016|Carta - In Dreams.png 165px|In Dreams}} 3 septembre 2015 15 janvier 2016|Carta - Balance.png 165px|Balance}} 27 octobre 2015 10 janvier 2016|Carta - Spooky Boo.png 165px|Spooky Boo}} Saison 2 18 janvier 2016 28 mai 2016|Carta - The Interrogation.png 165px|The Interrogation}} 18 janvier 2016 9 juillet 2016|Carta - Lost Playground.png 165px|Lost Playground}} 19 janvier 2016 4 juin 2016|Bird Boy Man.png 165px|Bird Boy Man}} 20 janvier 2016 25 juin 2016|Carta - Freedom Cactus.png 165px|Freedom Cactus}} 21 janvier 2016 11 juin 2016|Carta - Plane Excited.png 165px|Plane Excited}} 22 janvier 2016 2 juillet 2016|Carta - Escape from Beyond the Cosmic.png 165px|Escape from Beyond the Cosmic}} 28 janvier 2016 18 juin 2016|Carta - Ren Faire.png 165px|Ren Faire}} 4 février 2016 16 juillet 2016|Carta - Time Crimes.png 165px|Time Crimes}} 11 février 2016 23 juillet 2016|Carta - Saturday School.png 165px|Saturday School}} 18 février 2016 30 juillet 2016|Attack the Block Party.png 165px|Attack the Block Party}} 25 février 2016 6 août 2016|Carta - Field Trippin'.png 165px|Field Trippin'}} 3 mars 2016 13 août 2016|Carta - Ice Cream Hunt.png 165px|Ice Cream Hunt}} 10 mars 2016 20 août 2016|Company Man.png 165px|Company Man}} 17 mars 2016 27 août 2016|Carta - Stump Brothers.png 165px|Stump Brothers}} 25 mars 2016 10 septembre 2016|Carta - The Tails of Mardrynia.png 165px|The Tails of Mardrynia}} 25 mars 2016 24 septembre 2016|Clarence S02E16 Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan.png 165px|Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan}} 29 mars 2016 3 septembre 2016|Clarence S02E17 Sneaky Peeky.png 165px|Sneaky Peeky}} 21 avril 2016 17 septembre 2016|Clarence S02E18 Gameshow.png 165px|Game Show}} 28 avril 2016 1 octobre 2016|Clarence S02E19 Skater Sumo.png 165px|Skater Sumo}} 5 mai 2016 12 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E20 Mystery Girl.png 165px|Mystery Girl}} 12 mai 2016 13 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E21 The Substitute.png 165px|The Substitute}} 19 mai 2016 14 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E22 Classroom.png 165px|Classroom}} 26 mai 2016 15 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E23 Dullance.png 165px|Dullance}} 2 juin 2016 16 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E24 Jeff's Secret.png 165px|Jeff's Secret}} 9 juin 2016 17 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E25 Space Race.png 165px|Space Race}} 16 juin 2016 18 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E26 Plant Daddies.png 165px|Plant Daddies}} 23 juin 2016 19 décembre 2016|Clarence S02E27 Bucky and the Howl.png 165px|Bucky and the Howl}} 1 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E28 Worm Bin.png 165px|Worm Bin}} 2 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E29 Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure.png 165px|Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure}} 3 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E30 Birthday.png 165px|Birthday}} 4 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E31 Tree of Life.png 165px|Tree of Life}} 14 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E32 Capture the Flag.png 165px|Capture the Flag}} 15 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E34 Cloris.png 165px|Cloris}} 16 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E34 Fishing Trip.png 165px|Fishing Trip}} 17 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E35 Belson's Backpack.png 165px|Belson's Backpack}} 18 novembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E36 Motel.png 165px|Motel}} 1 décembre 2016 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E37 Merry Moochmas.png 165px|Merry Moochmas}} 3 février 2017 18 mars 2017|Clarence S02E38 Pizza Hero.png 165px|Pizza Hero}} Saison 3 Shorts en:Episode List es:Lista de Episodios it:Lista degli episodi pl:Lista odcinków pt:Guia de Episódios tr:Bölümleri listesi Catégorie:Tout